À Tokyo
by Moira-chan
Summary: En temps normal, Seijuurou n'en aurait pas tenu compte, mais c'était le 25 décembre et il se trouvait à Tokyo - à Tokyo. Le jour de Noël. / AkaKuro, relation préétablie


**Titre :** À Tokyo  
**Genres :** Romance, très fluff  
**Rating :** K  
**Personnages/Pairings :** Akashi/Kuroko  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé :** En temps normal, Seijuurou n'en aurait pas tenu compte, mais c'était le 25 décembre et il se trouvait à Tokyo - à Tokyo. Le jour de Noël.

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello tout le monde ! Je sais, je sais, je publie de l'AkaFuri d'habitude, mais j'avais envie de m'essayer un peu à un autre pairing pour une fois... L'AkaKuro, c'est mignon aussi. En tout cas, pour cet OS, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de mignon, et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :3 (J'espère que j'ai réussi, ahaha... xD)

P.S.: Nooon c'est pas trop tôt pour écrire des fics de Noël voyoooons *bam* (Je vais vous spammer de fics sur Noël jusqu'au 1er janvier. Pardon.)

**Remerciements :** À **Edward Creed**, et même que j'ai mis des accents sur mes A majuscule rieeen que pour toi. xD *bam*

* * *

**À Tokyo**

D'un geste las, Seijuurou porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et avala une nouvelle gorgée de café chaud.  
Dans le restaurant cinq étoiles où il était présentement en train de déjeuner, tout était relativement calme, et il avait l'impression que cela faisait déjà des heures qu'il se trouvait là, assis, immobile, les jambes croisées, à attendre tranquillement que son père (confortablement installé à côté de lui) veuille bien cesser de parler avec les deux responsables qu'une entreprise étrangère avait envoyés à Tokyo pour négocier quelque contrat avec la société Akashi – mais c'était peine perdue, apparemment, car ils avaient beau tous arriver au bout de leur dessert, les discussions ne s'arrêtaient pas. Et en temps normal, Seijuurou n'en aurait pas tenu compte ; il était fils du président de l'entreprise familiale, après tout, et il aspirait évidemment à prendre la tête de la compagnie sitôt que son cher paternel se serait décidé à se retirer ; mais aujourd'hui, dans ce cas précis...

Un bref regard à sa montre (dont les chiffres et aiguilles étaient assez gros à son poignet pour qu'il puisse les lire sans que quiconque ne le remarque, par chance) lui apprit que les quatorze heures approchaient à grands pas, et il dut mordiller sa lèvre inférieure pour empêcher un léger soupir exaspéré de lui échapper. En temps normal, il n'en aurait pas tenu compte, mais c'était le 25 décembre et il se trouvait à Tokyo – à Tokyo. Le jour de Noël. À Tokyo, où habitait accessoirement son petit ami, qu'il n'avait accessoirement plus vu depuis près d'un mois, hormis peut-être via la webcam de son ordinateur-

Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme fut pris de l'irrésistible envie d'exprimer son mécontentement quant à la situation actuelle, mais sa conscience professionnelle l'en empêchait – certes, il avait dix-sept ans et il était amoureux, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour mettre en péril un partenariat aussi important que celui que son géniteur et lui-même tentaient d'établir en ce moment. Et ce, peu importe à quel point ce restaurant, ce déjeuner, non, cette journée entière lui avaient paru et lui paraissaient encore terriblement _ennuyants_.

À vrai dire, tout avait commencé ce matin, lorsqu'il avait dû se lever à sept heures tapantes et monter dans le train, plus impeccable que jamais dans son trench coat hors de prix, porte-documents à la main s'il vous plaît ; trois heures de voyage plus tard (durant lesquelles son père ne l'avait pas laissé dormir, ni même fermer les yeux, ni même écouter de la musique ou jouer avec son portable), leur wagon en première classe s'était arrêté à la gare de Tokyo. Un taxi les attendait pour les mener jusqu'aux luxueux locaux tokyoïtes de la société familiale – là, le jeune homme avait vaguement eu droit à un café, et puis il avait fallu se rendre jusqu'à la salle de réunion et le meeting avait commencé.

Pendant une heure s'étaient enchaînées présentations et phases de discussions ; lui-même, il avait pris deux fois la parole, le temps d'exposer au tableau les statistiques dont son cher père et patron l'avait chargé et de répondre à quelques questions (passablement stupides, il fallait l'avouer) qu'un employé de l'entreprise étrangère avec laquelle on tentait de signer un contrat avait posées. Ceci fait, il avait passé le reste de la rencontre à griffonner quelques mots clés sur une feuille vierge, et la réunion s'était enfin terminée – pour être suivie, juste après, de cet interminable déjeuner.

En toute honnêteté, Seijuurou s'était efforcé de rester sérieux, concentré et aussi professionnel que son apparence et son statut le laissaient croire pendant toute la matinée ; mais ce déjeuner... Ce déjeuner avait été, était encore d'ailleurs, la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

C'était le 25 décembre, après tout – le 25 décembre, le jour de Noël, et il se trouvait à Tokyo où vivait son petit ami, son Tetsuya qu'il mourrait d'envie de retrouver au plus vite, et cet abominable déjeuner dans cet horrible restaurant cinq étoiles durait depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Certes, les plats qu'on lui avait servis étaient à la hauteur des titres et récompenses dont se vantait l'établissement, mais ce n'était pas assez. À côté de lui, son père parlait encore, et quand ce n'était pas le vieil homme qui l'avait ouverte, c'était l'un ou l'autre des responsables étrangers à l'accent anglais plus déplorable encore que celui d'Akashi senior – _pitoyable_.

Ah... Seijuurou avait terminé son café, à présent, et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Miraculeusement, ou malheureusement plutôt, l'un des partenaires commerciaux de la firme Akashi sembla tout à coup s'intéresser à lui et lui posa quelque question trop personnelle à laquelle il répondit vaguement, comme toutes ces réunions d'affaires lui avaient si bien appris à le faire, et son père enchaîna habilement sur un sujet tout autre, tout aussi inintéressant cela dit.  
Il retirait ce qu'il avait dit ; il avait dix-sept ans, il était amoureux, et plus les longues secondes s'écoulaient, plus cela lui semblait être une raison tout à fait valable de mettre en péril le partenariat prétendument « important » que son imbécile de paternel mettait tout en œuvre pour établir, alors que la société familiale fonctionnait très bien sans. Alors, si ce déjeuner durait ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus, il-

« Seijuurou, l'interpella soudain son père, sur le ton ferme et autoritaire qui le caractérisait si bien. Nous partons. »

Un tantinet surpris, le jeune homme tâcha de reporter son attention sur la conversation (dont son esprit s'était apparemment dévié, le temps d'un instant) ; et effectivement, les deux envoyés de l'entreprise étrangère étaient en train de ranger leur téléphone portable, d'enfiler leur manteau, de ramasser leurs affaires... L'absence d'une addition quelconque sur la table donna à Seijuurou toutes les raisons de croire que son bien-attentionné paternel avait demandé à ce que la facture lui soit envoyée par courrier – aussi, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se releva pour enfiler son trench coat par-dessus son pull en tricot, avant d'emboîter le pas à son géniteur en direction de la sortie.

Une fois dehors, il se sentit déjà mieux, à vrai dire. Certes, il n'avait pas terminé et n'était pas encore libre de s'éclipser pour rejoindre le garçon qu'il aimait, mais le moment où il pourrait enfin faire à Tetsuya la surprise de le retrouver un jour où ils n'étaient pas censés se voir approchait, et... il avait hâte, tout simplement. Comme son père et lui-même tenaient encore compagnie aux envoyés de l'étranger qui attendaient qu'un taxi les cueille pour les déposer à l'aéroport, Seijuurou se prit à songer à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire, dès qu'il serait libre de se rendre où il le voudrait – peut-être appellerait-il Tetsuya pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait... Ou bien, peut-être commencerait-il par se rendre chez son petit ami – mais ce plan-ci posait problème, car rien ne garantissait que son ancien coéquipier n'était pas sorti (et il lui semblait bien que la mère de son compagnon ne le portait pas dans son cœur, de toute façon).

« Au revoir, messieurs, lança bientôt l'un des deux représentants du futur partenaire de la société familiale, et Seijuurou comprit aussitôt que le taxi tant attendu venait de se garer devant eux. Ce fut un plaisir. »

Il tendit la main et serra celle d'Akashi senior, puis celle de son fils, et son collègue fit de même. Puis, enfin, après s'être inclinés une dernière fois, les deux envoyés de l'étranger disparurent derrière les vitres teintées de la voiture et s'en allèrent – et ce fut terminé.  
Enfin, ce fut terminé, jusqu'à ce que le père de Seijuurou reprenne la parole, aussi condescendant et insupportable qu'à son habitude.

« Comme tu le sais, dit-il, je reçois notre trésorier dans une heure, et tu n'es pas autorisé à assister à notre entrevue. Tu m'attendras dans nos locaux.  
– J'attendrai à l'hôtel », répondit le jeune homme du tac-au-tac.

À côté de lui, son père fronça les sourcils, mais le capitaine de Rakuzan tint bon. Il ne resterait pas les bras croisés devant la machine à café ou le distributeur à friandises de la salle commune tout l'après-midi, c'était hors de question – d'autant plus qu'il n'avait plus aucune réunion à son planning, dorénavant. Sa dernière obligation consistait à rentrer à l'hôtel suffisamment tôt pour que son paternel ne se rende pas compte qu'il avait passé l'après-midi à flirter avec Tetsuya plutôt qu'à travailler sur les dossiers qu'on lui avait confiés ; mais même ça, ce n'était pas si contraignant, sachant que son géniteur et lui occuperaient une chambre différente et ne dîneraient sans doute pas ensemble.  
La seule chose pour laquelle Seijuurou dépendait encore de son père était le trajet du retour, car c'était Akashi senior qui avait gardé les billets de leur train, lequel partirait demain en fin de matinée ; en dehors de cela, le jeune homme était (presque) complètement libre, et il était quasiment sûr qu'il pourrait même découcher sans que son père ne le réalise, s'il le voulait.

« Je ne te serai d'aucune utilité dans nos bureaux, Père, insista-t-il donc. De plus, je souhaite commencer à étudier nos futurs contrats. »

Pendant une seconde ou deux, son père parut réfléchir, et l'idée qu'il avait peut-être compris ce qu'il comptait vraiment faire de son après-midi traversa l'esprit de Seijuurou – son paternel se doutait probablement de quelque chose, d'ailleurs, car il les avait déjà surpris plus d'une fois, Tetsuya et lui, mais...  
Par chance, le patron de la société Akashi se contenta de soupirer et de se retourner, avant de prendre la direction des locaux de son entreprise.

« Soit, lâcha-t-il tandis que son fils s'élançait à sa suite. Accompagne-moi jusqu'à nos bureaux, puis rentre à l'hôtel, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »

Ainsi, Akashi père et fils marchèrent les quelques centaines de mètres qui les séparaient du bâtiment loué par la firme familiale, à quelques rues seulement du restaurant cinq étoiles. Le voyage se fit dans le silence le plus complet, comme toujours, car Akashi senior n'adressait la parole à son descendant et unique héritier que lorsqu'il était question de travail, de devoirs, d'obligations scolaires ou de réussites ou de victoires ; Seijuurou, lui, n'avait simplement rien à dire à son géniteur. Après tout, ses intérêts tournaient autour du basketball, de Tetsuya et de l'équitation, un peu, parfois – mais son père n'avait que faire du basketball comme de l'équitation, tant que le jeune homme remportait toutes les victoires possibles et inimaginables, et pour ce qui était de Tetsuya... C'était une autre histoire.

Le capitaine de Rakuzan estimait que son paternel ne haïssait pas profondément l'homme qu'il fréquentait depuis presque un an – mais il ne l'appréciait pas pour autant. À vrai dire, à chaque fois où il avait surpris son fils et le joueur de Seirin dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il s'était contenté de leur jeter un regard des plus désapprobateurs et de sermonner Seijuurou dès qu'il avait eu l'occasion de le prendre à part, mais aucune punition, aucune menace n'avait jamais suivi, et Tetsuya lui-même lui avait confié qu'il... comment avait-il formulé cela, déjà ? Ah, oui – _malgré tout le respect que je lui dois, je ne laisserai pas le père d'Akashi-kun me séparer de lui._

À cette pensée, le jeune homme ne put réprimer un léger sourire. La détermination de Tetsuya le surprendrait toujours, décidément – mais cette fois-là, les mots de son petit ami avaient réchauffé son cœur dans sa poitrine, et... Y repenser lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

« Ah ! Monsieur Akashi ! Entendit-il cependant une voix féminine appeler, alors que son père et lui arrivaient enfin devant la porte vitrée de l'immeuble alloué à leur société. Je suis contente de vous voir ! Comment s'est passée la réunion de ce matin ? »

Intrigué, Seijuurou pivota sur ses talons pour voir accourir vers eux une femme qu'il eut un peu de peine à reconnaître – petite, les cheveux noirs bien coiffés, la jupe courte, les jambes longues et fines, l'air mi-apeurée, mi-surexcitée... Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil ; après réflexion, il lui semblait bien qu'il s'agissait là de l'une des trop nombreuses secrétaires de son père, dont il n'arrivait jamais à (ou plutôt, dont il ne jugeait pas nécessaire de) se rappeler les noms.

« Oh, je vous prie de m'excuser, c'était un peu indiscret de ma part, se reprit-elle vivement alors qu'elle arrivait à leur hauteur. Pardon, monsieur, vous n'êtes pas-  
– Ce n'est pas un problème, Hana, répondit tout naturellement Akashi senior. Tout s'est bien passé. Je vous avais parlé de nos futurs partenaires américains, je crois ? »

Et cette abrutie acquiesça joyeusement, avant de continuer à questionner son paternel sur la réunion de la matinée, toujours avec autant d'énergie et d'entrain, les yeux brillants d'un sentiment qui répugnait Seijuurou plus encore que l'attitude de son géniteur. De toutes les innombrables secrétaires, il lui semblait bien que celle-ci était la plus insupportable ; parce qu'on devinait au premier regard qu'elle n'avait d'intérêt que pour Akashi senior, ou plutôt, que pour l'influence qu'il exerçait, les richesses qu'il possédait, et... Le capitaine de Rakuzan se fichait pas mal des aventures que cet homme pouvait avoir, vraiment – mais assez régulièrement, il se prenait à souhaiter que si un jour son père décide de se remarier avec (ou même, juste de fréquenter) l'une de ses secrétaires, pitié, pitié, il ne choisisse pas celle-ci.

Surtout qu'en plus d'être passablement inintéressante et même, carrément agaçante, cette Hana retardait l'entrée de son paternel dans le bâtiment et, par conséquent, le moment où Seijuurou pourrait enfin s'éclipser pour rejoindre le garçon qu'il aimait – alors, si elle pouvait disparaître, ce serait... Enfin. Mentalement, il nota qu'il lui faudrait trouver un moyen de la faire licencier ; comme il était fils du grand patron, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de peine à atteindre son but... Si son père ne tenait pas particulièrement à cette femme, la tâche serait facile. Tout serait réglé en un coup de fil.

Pour l'instant, cependant, l'insupportable gêneuse continuait de parler et l'homme à ses côtés ne semblait pas décidé à la faire taire.  
Soit. Seijuurou allait prendre son mal en patience. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de commettre un meurtre, après tout. Et puis, il ne devait pas s'en prendre à la secrétaire de son père – s'il le faisait, il ternirait du même coup sa propre réputation, et s'exposerait à des sentences telles que... Il préférait ne pas y penser et, à la place, il se risqua à regarder l'heure à sa montre.  
Trois heures moins le quart. Il grimaça, serrant les dents pour s'empêcher d'exprimer son mécontentement – trois heures moins quart, cela ne lui laissait que quelques heures pour retrouver Tetsuya dans l'immense ville et profiter de sa compagnie... A ce stade, il espérait vraiment qu'il aurait la possibilité d'emmener son petit ami dîner, et peut-être même de le ramener à l'hôtel avec lui ; mais son ancien coéquipier n'accepterait sans doute pas cette dernière offre, aussi il se contenterait du dîner.

Fort heureusement, par un miracle auquel Seijuurou peina à croire, sur le coup, la détestable secrétaire s'arrêta bientôt de couiner pour expliquer qu'elle avait un rendez-vous ou quelque chose comme ça ; par conséquent, le père du jeune homme fut obligé de la saluer, de la laisser entrer dans le bâtiment, puis de se retourner...

« Rends-toi à l'hôtel et mange à l'heure que tu veux, lui lança le patron de la société familiale, la voix dure, sans émotion. Et sois prêt à partir à dix heures demain matin. C'est tout. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il tourna le dos à son fils et passa les portes automatiques de l'immeuble.  
Seijuurou, lui, aurait très probablement sauté de joie s'il avait été Ryouta. Enfin, enfin, après tant d'attente, il allait pouvoir arrêter le premier taxi qu'il apercevrait et se rendre chez Tetsuya, ou l'appeler, ou s'adresser à Kagami Taiga – mais, dans tous les cas, passer l'après-midi avec l'homme qu'il aimait, et c'était une idée qui lui plaisait suffisamment pour faire battre son cœur un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort.  
Alors, sans plus attendre, sans même un dernier regard pour son père dont la silhouette disparaissait à l'intérieur des locaux de l'entreprise, il pivota sur ses talons et-

« Akashi-kun. »

La voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre dix mille le fit sursauter ; et il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que, déjà, comme sorti du néant ou de la neige qui tapissait les rues, une silhouette se glissa contre lui et deux bras virent l'enlacer doucement.

Il resta abasourdi, l'espace d'un instant – puis, il se rendit compte que les cheveux fins qui chatouillaient son nez étaient bleu clair, et il ne songea même pas à réprimer un sourire léger, sincère.

« Tetsuya, murmura-t-il en un soupir. Tu-  
– Je suis désolé, Akashi-kun, lui répondit son petit ami en relevant sur lui deux yeux d'un bleu magnifique. Je te suis depuis vingt minutes. »

Toujours plus étonné, Seijuurou écarquilla les yeux – quoi ? Tetsuya l'avait... Non seulement il l'avait trouvé en premier, mais en plus, il l'avait pris en filature ? En temps normal, le capitaine de Rakuzan se serait agacé, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ; mais aujourd'hui, c'était... Une fois de plus, il esquissa un rapide sourire et haussa un sourcil à moitié admiratif.

« C'était moi qui étais censé te faire une surprise, pas l'inverse, expliqua-t-il. J'en déduis que tu m'as suivi depuis le restaurant ?  
– C'est exact. J'aurais pu m'approcher tout de suite, mais surprendre Akashi-kun était trop tentant. »

Une fois encore, le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Décidément... Peu de gens dans ce monde étaient à même de le surprendre ; mais Tetsuya y parvenait à merveille, malgré le fait qu'ils s'aimaient depuis presque un an déjà, qu'ils se connaissaient depuis trois ou quatre, et c'était étonnant en soi.  
Alors, lentement, doucement, Seijuurou céda à son envie de profiter immédiatement de la compagnie du garçon contre lui et laissa ses bras passer autour des épaules de son petit ami ; puis, sans réfléchir, sans même imaginer que peut-être son père pouvait encore les voir, que peut-être l'insupportable Hana en viendrait à les apercevoir, il chercha des lèvres celles de Tetsuya et les trouva presque aussitôt.

« Eh bien, souffla-t-il contre la bouche de son petit ami, c'était une agréable surprise. Merci. »

Et il ne fut pas surpris le moins du monde, cette fois-ci, lorsque Tetsuya s'enhardit à glisser le premier sa langue contre la sienne, lui offrant ainsi un tendre baiser des plus dignes de Noël.

* * *

Hmmm, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour garder Akashi et Kuroko IC, mais je sais pas si j'ai très très bien réussi... Enfin. C'était un OS très sympa à écrire, du coup s'il vous a plu, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je suis super contente ! ;)

La prochaine fois, je reviendrai très probablement avec de l'AkaFuri... Ou du moins, je compte publier très bientôt un looong two-shots sur ce couple (et quand je dis "looong", je veux dire - plus de 20 000 mots, presque 30 000 xD), donc heu... A très bientôt, j'espère ! :3

Merci pour votre lecture ! =)


End file.
